Games of Love
by adg5221
Summary: "Who wants to play a game?" Glenn slurs obviously having had too much to drink. Basically everyone had that night at the CDC.


**Just something fun I thought up. Takes place in the CDC when everyone is drinking. **

* * *

Games of Love

"Who wantsa play a game?" Glenn slurs having had too much to drink. Any amount was too much for him since he doesn't drink. They were sitting around the table at the CDC and Dr. Jenner had been very generous with his food and alcohol. Everyone was partaking except for Carol and the kids.

"Glenn if you tried to stand right now you would fall on your ass," T-dog laughs. "You're in no condition to be playing games."

"I can stay sitting silly," Glenn pokes T-dog on the end of the nose. Carl found it hysterical. He didn't quite understand why everyone was acting so funny.

"What kinda game?" Andrea asks interested. She was across the table working on her third beer.

"We come up with a question or a category and everyone has to pick the person they would choose," the young Asian boy explains.

"I'm in," Lori says. "After these two kids go to bed." She ruffles her sons hair standing up from the table. "Let's go."

"But mom!" Carl complains. "I wanna play."

"No. Bedtime now," Lori basically barks at him. Carl and Sophia obediently follow her down the hall to bed.

"Everybody else wanna play?" Andrea asks.

"What are we in 3rd grade," Daryl snickers at his own joke from the opposite end of the table from Andrea. She glares at him not finding it funny.

"Ahh, come on Daryl. Have a little fun," Dale puts in backing her up. The older man was always the first one to be on Andrea's side for anything. Since they found each other on the highway he has felt like a fatherly figure to the girl.

"See this bottle of Jack Daniels in my hand?" he holds it up. "This is my fun for the night." But how he would love to be doing something else for fun tonight, he sneaks a look at Andrea for only a second.

"Let's play, Glenn," Rick says when his wife gets back from the bedrooms.

" Easy one first. Who you'd have the most fun with at a party?" For this question the group had a basic consensus on Glenn. Only because he is a hilarious drunk.

"Who would you want beside you in a bar fight?" Rick asks. They all answered Daryl. He knew they would, even if their little game was stupid. He just sat quietly listening to the group playing, keeping his snide comments to his self.

"Who would you wanna go skinny dipping with?" T-dog asks next. "Jacqui by far." He answers his own question and everyone laughs. They all knew he had his eye on her and she had hers on him.  
"Lori, of course," Rick smiles. "It wouldn't be the first time." Daryl felt a shiver of disgust go down his spine as a mental picture of Lori naked came to his mind. Ugh, gross. He changed the picture in his mind to Andrea and he could feel his face getting a little pink.

"How bout a good one. Who's the sexiest?" Shane asks. Rick and Lori obviously said each other. So did T-dog and Jacqui. Glenn and Shane went with Andrea even though everyone knew he actually wanted to say Lori. The whole Lori/Shane thing was no longer a secret to anyone except for Rick. Dale went with Carol, probably giving her a pity vote, and Carol decided to go with Rick. Andrea knew they were waiting for her answer, but this question made her nervous. She had an obvious person in mind. There was really no competition. Dale was like her father and Glenn and T-dog like brothers. Rick is married and really not all that attractive to her. Then Shane is somewhat attractive, but obviously he's an ass. She looked over at the rugged southern man but couldn't see his face 'cause his boots were propped up on the table. This question brought back the memory of Daryl walking down the hallway in only a towel a few hours ago after having taken his first real shower in a long time. Andrea saw him and couldn't help but stare. He was dripping wet, his bare chest hanging out, and for once he wasn't covered in dirt and grime. The only thought that could come to her mind was, damn he's sexy.

"Andrea?" Lori interrupts her day dream.

"Uhh Daryl, I guess." She tried to play it cool like she wasn't freaking out inside her head. They seemed surprised by her answer. How could anyone possibly think that greasy, dirty man was sexy, but Andrea did. Glenn looked at her questioningly while Daryl acted as if he hadn't heard her. She definitely got his attention but he didn't dare look at her. His heart was beating too fast. If asked, of course he would have answered the same way. "He's got nice arms okay." She could feel the blood rushing to her face in embarrassment. Daryl smirked at her answer hiding it from anyone seeing.

"She's right. He does have nice arms," Carol agrees with her, taking some of the pressure off Andrea.

"What about you Daryl?" Rick asks him. He had yet to answer any of the questions or be asked to answer any. "Who would you pick?"

"I'm not playin'," he put his feet down off the table and took a swig from the bottle in his hand. Andrea takes a drink of her own.

"Who would you rather have sex with?" Shane asks furthering his last question. Andrea wanted to reach over and smack him across the face for asking that. It made her stomach jump into her throat with fear. The thought of having sex with Daryl Dixon wasn't new to her mind. Just no one else knew that. He could tell how flustered she was getting and wondered if she was thinking about him like he was thinking about her. Andrea was by far the most beautiful woman in the group and he had definitely noticed. The group all said their answers, but Andrea couldn't pay attention to what anyone was saying. She was too busy trying to keep from being sick.

"Andrea? Hello?" Glenn waves his hand in front of her face. "Wanna clue us in on who you're daydreaming about."

"What? No one? I'm not," of course she was.

"Uh huh," Rick teases her. "It's me right?" Andrea laughs at him.

"No. Not you."

"Then who?" he asks. Andrea looked across the table and Daryl wasn't looking at her. He was picking at his fingers like he wasn't paying attention.

"Daryl," she basically whispers.

"Why me?" he snaps at her a little harder than he meant to. He leans on the table to look at her. He needed to know.

"Cause Rick's married, Shane's a jerk, Glenn is too young, Dale is too old, and T-dog likes Jacqui. So that leaves you." Andrea liked the answer she came up with off of the top of her head.

"That's why?" he didn't by it. That or he didn't want to believe that was the reason.

"No but that's what I'm telling you."

"What's the real reason?" Everyone was watching them. Obvious sexual tension in the air between them. Daryl was practically staring a hole through her.

"I don't know. I like men that are very manly and seem like they can take care of a woman," that was her real reason. Plus a whole list of other things that she liked about him. He didn't say anything back, just looked at her trying to tell if she was lying or not. "Who would you pick?" Daryl wasn't expecting her to turn the question around on him. He leans against the back of his chair again.

"I'm not playin'," Daryl was too afraid to tell her his real feelings. He has had his share of women in the past, but he has never been in love or really had his heart broken. Most of his experiences being drunken one night stands and hook ups. So this feelings stuff is still new to him.

"Jerk." Andrea storms off back the hallway to her designated room in the CDC. Daryl felt like an ass but he let her go anyways. Everyone noticed but they weren't about to pry into the personal business of Daryl Dixon so they went back to their game. He just watched, not really paying attention to any of them. He was beginning to feel the alcohol, but Andrea's words were sobering him up quick.

* * *

The group went to their rooms a half hour later and Daryl to take a hot shower. Afterwards he put on a semi-clean pair of jeans and a somewhat white wife beater to show off the arms Andrea apparently likes so much. He sneaks down the hallway and opens her door as quietly as possible. She was in bed fast asleep so he closes the door behind him trying not to make any noise. He sat down beside her on the bed hoping he would feel her presence and wake up. She looked as if she were crying and he felt terrible. A loose piece of hair had fallen into her eyes and he brushed it out of the way letting his fingers touch her face a little longer than necessary. She let out a soft sigh and nuzzled into his hand.

"Daryl," she whispers. He thought she was awake but she made no other moves.

"Andrea?" he asks. Her head moved slowly and her eyes opened. She was still half asleep. Their eyes met for a minute and she smiled at him before she realized what was going on. Pulling the covers up to her neck Andrea sat up in the bed. She was only wearing her bra and underwear and felt very exposed in front of the man.

"What are you doing in here? Get out," she was still mad at him for being such a jerk and kind of embarrassed because she told everyone he was sexy and he didn't say anything back.

"Wait. No. I just…" Daryl didn't know where to start or what to say. He just sat there like an idiot.

"Daryl, what?" she was frustrated with him. All she wanted was for him to say something, but she knew it was hard for him. Instead, he slowly put his hands on her hips to see if she would pull away. She didn't pull away and even put her hand on top of his. He smiled at her small movement, pulled her in close, and kissed her. Slow and soft at first, until she kissed him back making it more passionate and hard. Andrea wrapped her fingers in the back of his hair and leaned back on the bed pulling him with her. She's wanted this for so long and now it was finally happening. She tugs at the bottom of his shirt. Daryl breaks the kiss long enough for her to pull it over his head before moving to her neck. Andrea ran her hands up and down his back and couldn't help but feel the raised up scars all over his body. He knew she was feeling them and closes his eyes.

"Still think I'm sexy?" he asks hiding his face in the crook of her neck. She pulls his face up making him look at her. He looked almost sad and his face was so vulnerable and open.

"Absolutely. You are perfect and beautiful the way you are," and she meant it. He smiled a genuine smiled and kissed her again.

"You're beautiful," he tells her too. He felt really good that she was accepting him the way he was. He went back to kissing her neck and reached around her back to undo her bra but she stopped him.

"Wait, wait. What are we doing?" That seemed like a stupid question to Daryl and he laughed a little.

"Well I assumed we were gonna have sex. Didn't you want to?" He rolled over beside her.

"Trust me. I do, but what about after that?" She asks playing with his hair that for once was clean and not filled with dirt and grease.

"Wha' do ya mean?"

"I mean do you like me or is this just a hook up?" Andrea didn't want it to be just sex. Yes she wanted the sex, but it was more than that. She had real feelings for this man and wanted to be with him in this crazy world.

This was it. Time for Daryl to share his feelings with her, which he has never done before. His palms had begun to sweat and it felt like his throat was closing up. All he had to do was say three little words. "I like you. I'm not just looking for a hook up. I want to be there for you for whatever you may need, and I want to protect you. I mean, if you want me to." That was easier than he thought it would be. Once the first words were out, the rest just came easy.

"Yes, I want you to. That's all I've wanted for a long time." Andrea couldn't have been happier to hear those words come out of his gorgeous mouth. "Okay, so where were we?" She smiles pulling him back on top of her. She felt much better now. She likes him and he likes her and in this moment that is all that matters.

* * *

It was well into the middle of the night and both Daryl and Andrea were happy and fully satisfied.  
"Will you sleep here tonight?" she asks him lying her head on his chest. He had both of his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm not going anywhere." He was already falling asleep.

"You'll be here in the morning?"

"Yea." He kisses her forehead and they fall asleep together.

Andrea woke up a little while later. She assumed it was morning but couldn't be sure since there were no windows. She rolled over and reached her arm out for Daryl but his side of the bed was empty. She opened her eyes and wasn't sure how to feel. He wasn't in the room anywhere. Had he spent the night? Or maybe he left as soon as she fell asleep? Andrea didn't know. Then she heard humming coming from the bathroom and she smiled.

" Daryl," she called for him. He pokes his head out of the bathroom door, tooth brush hanging out of his mouth.

"Mornin'," he finishes brushing his teeth and comes back to bed.

"I thought you left me." She cuddles up against him, still naked.

" I promised you I wouldn't." He gives her a good morning kiss.

"Will you promise me something else?" Andrea asks. He looks over at her. "I want to go to bed with you every night and wake up next to you every morning." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I promise." He takes her hand and kisses the back of it. "Wanna know something?" He looks at her. "I think you're sexy too."

The End

* * *

**I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing so let me know what you think. Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
